


Claw Crane Machine

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim playing the claw crane stuff toy machine to win the pig stuff toy because Mayim said it was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claw Crane Machine

“Awww! That’s cute!” Mayim suddenly squealed as they strolled around the carnival. 

Jim looked to where she was looking at and saw the crane machine filled with fat pig stuff toys.

“Yeah.” He agreed and found the pigs cute too. 

They walked towards the claw machine and Mayim gave it a try to hook in one but she wasn’t lucky enough even if she tried it for over five times. 

“This machine is so unfair! The grip of the claw is too weak!” She complained. “But the pigs are really cute!” She said sweetly looking so fascinated by the pig stuff toys. 

Jim found her so sweet. “Let me try it.” He asked. She moved away and allowed him to place he token on to give it a try. 

He failed at his first attempt so he had to take another. Mayim couldn’t help but cheer whenever he presses the grip button. 

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” She cheered as the claw went down. “Oh my- Oh my God it’s in!!!!!” She squealed in excitement as one of the stuff toys got caught. 

“Yeees!!!!!!” They both cheered as it successfully went down the dropping area. 

Mayim felt so ecstatic and hugged Jim upon winning as he took the stuff toy. 

“You’re amazing!! You won it!!!!” She was squirming and hugging him tightly. He was just chuckling. Jim handed her the stuff toy for her to see. 

“Awww look at this piggy. It’s so cute!” She sounded so sweet as she gazed on the stuff toy. Soon then, she handed it back to him. 

“It’s yours.” He told her. “Huh?” She uttered in surprise. “I actually won it for you.” He replied and smiled. “Really- awww! That’s sweet!” She blushed. 

“Plus, she looks like you.” He added

“I’m sorry, are you saying I look like a pig?” She glared at him. 

“Sorta.” He teased her. She punched his chest jokingly. “How dare you!” They laughed. 

“Kidding! It’s just… You know. Girly pig. Very sassy and pink… And you’re blushing right now, I would like to point that out.” He continued teasing. 

“What? I’m not blushing!” She suppressed her giggles. 

As their giggles faded out Mayim looked at him. “Plus it says something on her shirt. I kiss mark you.” He uttered and looked at her. She smiled tenderly. “I kiss mark you too.” She replied blushing.

“But seriously, Jim. Thank you.” She thanked him. 

“You’re welcome. Always.” He replied and held her hand as they continued walking around the carnival. 

 


End file.
